ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
<''' Other Features' Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Series, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series '''Note:' For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series ''is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. *The series must be at least two months old and have one episode completed. Previous Winners 2011 *March: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April: Shade 10: Evolutions *May: Sem 2.10 *June: Question For Ben 10 *July: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September: ''Plumbers'' *October: Ren 10 *November: TIE! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December: Omni-World 2012 *January: TIE! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February: TIE '- ''M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April: Knights of the Sword *May: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June: '''TIE! - Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July: Hean 10 *August: Young Plumbers *September: Cassie 12: Original Series *October: Knight of All Knights *November: Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *December: Back in Action: Alien Universe 2013 *January: Ben 10: Supreme Force *February: Ben 10: Ultimate Power *March: Ben 10.5 *April: Ben 23 *May: Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *June: Chaturn 10: Fan Force *July: Mig 10: Gamaverse *August: Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *September: Ben 10: Shattered Universe *October: Ahmad 15 (Rebooted) *November: TIE! - Simien 10: Polyverse and Bryce Bowman: Origins *December: Ben 10: Team Tennyson 2014 *January: Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite *February: Ben 10: Negative Rising *March: OmniSins *April: 40: The Last Splixson *May: Ben 10 & The Master Assassins *June: Ben 10: Biomniverse *July: Young Plumbers: Generations *August: Brandon 10: Alien Force *September: TIE! '- ''Benjection and UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe *October: Epic Nova *November: Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution *December: Ben 10: Unbound 2015 *January: Omnination *February: Genesis: Chronocle *March: Prototype (Series) *April: Sif 100 *May: Anur Chronicles *June: Not Applicable *July: Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero *August: Horizons *September: Crazy Angry Alien Tiger *October: Tech 10: Rebooted *November: Inversed Roles Rebooted *December: Bryce Bowman: Origins 2016 *January: Ben 10 Theory ''----'' Ben 10: New Frontier Created by Mon and nominated by Mon. For #Yopo' (Wall - Blog - ) 05:34, January 1, 2016 (UTC) #Voting for this once again Kamen Rider is bad! 13:48, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Against # Comments *Trying again. Greetings, I am the seventy-first Monitor! 05:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Zane Miller 10 Created by User: Bakugaso and nominated by User: Reo 54 For #Sorry Shades, but this gets my vote http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png [[User:Ahmad15|'Ignis comedit unusquisque. Ignis tenebris comedit unusquisque.' ]]http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png 20:36, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Against # Comments * Mig X Created by Agent Mig and Nominated by Victim #1 of Wikia Manor For #tbh we should be able to nominate movies, but this series was also real good Hello everybody, and welcome to NeverLand! 01:44, January 3, 2016 (UTC) #Greetings, I am the seventy-first Monitor! 02:35, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Against # Comments *I would nominate Mig X: Revolution but I can't since that's a movie, so I'll nominate this instead. #WeLoveMig --The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 01:40, January 3, 2016 (UTC) These Befallen Created by Stripes and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments *I figure if it's fair that shows have won Featured Series without having a single episode out and I at least have 2/5s of one that TB can win on its premise alone, right? I mean, even the Featured Series of the Year had a mere 3 episodes on it! --COKE ( ST) 14:06, January 5, 2016 (UTC) **^ this is where all my salt for Horizons comes from Hello everybody, and welcome to NeverLand! 02:50, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Ben 10: The New Era Created by BTF3 and nominated by same. For # Against # Comments * Up for a second time. Beta 01:01, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Mutant Drake Created by Brandon 10 and nominated by UltiVerse. For # Against # Comments *A series that pulled me in from the very start. MD deserves more support than it's currently getting. 'UltiEpic!''' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC)